


Shipping

by phantastic (marvel_ling)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack Fic, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/phantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is stuck in the US and has to be "shipped" to Phil. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first "Phan" stories I ever wrote. The backstory will be explained at the end.

Phil and Dan traveled to the US for a break. They stayed for a week enjoying all the sights that America has to offer. At the end of the week, they were going through the airport when a security guard stopped them.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't go home?" Dan said.

"Please sir, calm down."

"Why the hell? I just want to get home." Dan replied.

"We don't have room on this flight but we do have an alternative..." the guard said. "Meanwhile, Mr. Lester, you may attend your flight."

Dan looked at Phil.

"I'm sorry Dan. I'll see you at home. Stay out of trouble." Phil kissed Dan's head quickly before he was ushered out of the room.

"So what is this alternative?"

He immediately regretted asking.

* * *

"There we go, are you comfortable?" a woman who was assisting Dan into his "transportation" asked.

"I guess so." Dan said.

"I would sleep if I were you." she smiled awkwardly as Dan positioned himself in his crate. He was literally being shipped to Phil. In a padded box that contained Dan's bag and a carton of Whoppers that he had bought during his stay.

"Thanks." Dan said. The woman closed the crate and asked him if he could see out of the holes that were drilled into the sides and top.

"Yeah, I'm good. Thanks." Dan settled in as he felt the outside world buzzing around him. It made him feel trapped. He decided to take the woman's advice and drifted into an uneasy sleep. When he woke up. He decided that he probably wasn't there yet. He ate some Whoppers and fell back asleep.

* * *

Several hours later,

Phil was on his computer when there was a knock at his door. It was a deliveryman. He looked very confused.

"I'm sorry sir, I know it's late. But I've been given special orders to delivery this immediately. It's this box, whatever is in there is..well, snoring." the deliveryman said awkwardly.

"Oh yay, Dan's home!" Phil said. He signed off for Dan and helped the delivery man carry him up. The man dropped one of the sides.

"Oi, careful. There's a person in there." Phil said as they carried him into the living room.

As the man left, he muttered, "I don't get paid enough for this."

Phil looked at the crate. It said WARNING FRAGILE. The black haired man decided to grab his camera.

"Hi! So I'm back from America, it was awesome. However, for Dan it wasn't so fun. He had to be shipped home." Phil shows the box, which contains his friend. He turns the camera back to himself. "Literally. Shipped. I'm going to open this box up and I'll update you on how Dan is, so there will be a time jump...Now."

Phil set his camera down and set to work on opening the box. After getting a screwdriver, he managed to unscrew the top of the crate. Lifting it, he saw Dan curled into a ball, asleep.

"Aw.." Phil said. Reaching into the crate, he carefully lifted Dan out of it. The brunette whimpered. "I've got you Dan." Phil whispered carrying him to his room. He set the boy down in his bed, making sure he was comfortable. Phil kissed Dan's head before going to unpack the rest of the contents of the crate. Phil turned off the light.

"Welcome home."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to a friend who didn't understand shipping. She thought I meant the literal shipping of people in boxes. Like, mail order brides or something. And this happened.


End file.
